Night Out
by Shaman-Taka
Summary: Roy had somehow managed to wedge himself between his wall and desk, no doubt procrastinating from doing his paperwork again. Garbled noises were all that was heard from behind the colonel’s desk. This was one of those days Riza needed a drink. - Royai


AN- why hello there everybody! This is my first real story on fanfiction, but there's no need to be kind just because it's my first story lol. I've been apart of fanfiction for a while, mostly just reading everything I could find… including just about every Royai story that is posted here! I guess in return it's my turn to post something.

The POV changes throughout, but its easy to follow … I hope

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist… but I love everyone who does 3

* * *

*squeak* … *squeeak* ….. *squeeeeeak* …. CRASH!

"Colonel," Riza questioned.

Roy had somehow managed to wedge himself in his chair between his desk and his wall, no doubt procrastinating from doing his paperwork again. Garbled noises were all that was heard from behind the colonel's desk.

"arrr … errr …."

"…"

"A little help here lieutenant!"

Riza sighed. how many times before had she been in this exact same situation, well, not with the colonel stuck in between his desk and his wall per say, but in the same routine of picking up any mess he left behind, in this case, himself off the floor. Riza was becoming more and more aware how very heavy the weight of his idealistic dreams were weighing on her shoulders. Not that it wasn't a worthy cause of course, but working day and night thinking of nothing but paperwork due dates and plotting to get Roy to the top. Damn, this was just one of those days where she needed a drink.

"Lieutenant?"

"…"

"….. Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"…"

"RIZA HELP ME!"

Snapping to attention, Riza realized shed been staring off into space for who knows how long while her colonel was sitting helpless waiting to be saved. She rushed over, a little red over being caught off guard daydreaming in the middle of the day, but as she helped lift Roy out of the predicament he had gotten himself into, she made up her mind; tonight she would go out on the town.

* * *

Lunch time began like any other, Riza signed off on the last document she had been reading, and lay her completed pile on the already overloaded colonel's desk. Another stack of perfectly good paperwork that would not see the light of day for another few weeks, and waved over at Havoc, Breda, Feury and Falman who were headed down to the cafeteria.

They grabbed their trays, loaded with today's special, the wonderfully delectable mystery meatloaf, and as Havoc hoisted a pile of the military's finest cuisine into his wide open trap he started boasting about the up-coming nights events.

"So guys, here's the plan: we stop in at the bar across the street, have a few shots and a couple of beers, then there's this place my girlfriend Anna was telling me about, amazing place. There's dancing, alcohol and chicks as far as the eye can see! It's going to be so great. Oh .. and a few of her friends are going to meet up there, Anna's I mean.. oh man guys she is so great. Smart, beautiful, funny! The perrrfect one for me!"

"You better watch out that the colonel doesn't steal this one away Havoc," said Falman.

"You didn't invite him to come along did you?" Breda questioned.

"…."

Laughter erupted from the boys.

"Well there goes another one," Falman stated.

"Hey guys you don't even know Anna, she wouldn't do that to me I swear," Havoc cried, but to no avail.

"That's what you said about Carly, and Krista," Breda pointed out.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Havoc protested.

"And Lauren and Lisa and Janice and…" Fuery added.

"Okay guys, I get it, I was wrong about those other ones but this time..."

"Hey, mind if I join you guys this evening?" Riza chimed in for the first time since lunch began.

Followed by dead silence by the entire table.

"I mean, I could really use a night out and Havoc seemed so excited…"

"Yeah!" Havoc exclaimed. "See guys, Hawkeye's got the right idea. Tonight will be fun, with NO stolen girlfriends by any random flame alchemists who show up tonight."

"Did I hear you talking about me Havoc, and what's this about a new girlfriend?" Roy casually strolled up to the lunch table taking his usual place beside Riza Hawkeye.

"NOTHING!" Havoc screamed

"So, what does this one look like? Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful, smart and funny," said Falman, Breda and Fuery at the same time.

"…" Havoc stared open mouthed at the three of them. "What the hell guys?"

"So what time are we meeting?" asked Riza moving on from the war Havoc was sure to lose.

"We?" the colonel asked, baffled.

"Oh, haven't you heard colonel? Riza needs a night out, and of course she came to us, we know how to have a good time, don't we boy's?"

"…"

Having been completely shot down twice already Havoc sunk to the floor muttering obscene phrases like, "nobody understands how I feel," and "this one won't leave me for that pig headed colonel, I know it."

Seeing Havoc muttering to himself on the floor Riza decided to get the time out of him later, besides it was getting close to the end of her lunch and she wanted to stop by to see if Maria Ross wanted to join her, so it wouldn't be the only one interrupting a complete sausage-fest and when facing those boys, it was always better to approach them in numbers.

* * *

Maria agreed to the night out, as Riza suspected she would, being the good friend that she was she wouldn't let her face all of those drunken boys alone. So Riza started heading back to the office with a slight spring in her step, nothing noticeable to the untrained eye, but she felt a little lighter. 'This is exactly what I need; a night to let loose a little bit, kick back and have some fun,' she though as she made her way to her desk. Little did she realize that the colonel was staring at her the entire time from when she entered the room, to the time she sat down and started signing a new stack of papers.

'A night out with the boys? She's never seemed interested before, and why go to havoc of all people? My reputation all through central shows I know how to have a good time in this town,' the Colonel though quietly to himself. 'I don't even know why this bother's me so much. So she wants to go out and drink… with a group of boys... who will also be drinking ..and dancing .. with her .. their hands on her hips.. drifting southward… NO! I can't think like that! It's just Havoc and the boys, they know better, besides havoc has this new girl he's been boasting about... there's no way he would try anything, and no way Hawkeye would allow it.'

'…and I'll be there every step of the way preventing anyone from doing anything inappropriate to MY subordinate.'

At this point Roy had a huge maniacal smirk growing on his face, and to anyone who would look at him now it would seem for no apparent reason as he was still supposedly doing his paperwork, nothing that would require any sort of smile or smirk. Oh yes, Roy was up to no good, and wasn't being very subtle about it.

Seeing as Roy was off in his own world and not in complete control of his faculties, there is no way he could have known what his hand was currently doing to the poor sheet of paper in its grasp. As his thoughts lingered on what would happen tonight, his hand began to squeeze involuntarily until his vital piece of paperwork became a horrid crumpled mess, the sound of which alerting Hawkeye to the Colonel's current situation, thus causing necessary action to take place.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Waking the Colonel from his dreamland, he smoothed out the paper he had unintentionally crumpled and signed it heedlessly and moved on to the next, his mind still lingering on what would happen tonight.

* * *

Hawkeye swung the door open and let out a strangled sigh, 'home, finally.' The Colonel had seemed exceedingly distracted today, beyond his usual restlessness and short attention span. She had needed to use her gun to rouse him of his daydreams a record number of times today, and every time he had an insufferable smirk on his face.

"Strange," she said aloud to her empty apartment, except for Hayate of course. At the sound of her voice, the sound of little paws scratching at the floor was heard running towards the door. At the sight of his master Hayate let out a pristine bark and moved closer to feel her hands pat his head.

"Hey boy, are you hungry?"

*Bark* *Bark*

Moving to the kitchen she filled his bowl with his regular doggy food, pausing to say a list of commands before he could indulge himself on his fancy feast. Moving straight from the kitchen to her closet she came to her first obstacle of the night. What would she wear?

* * *

The boys went straight from the office to the bar, stopping only in the locker room to drop off their jackets and change into dress pants and button up shirts.

"..and so that's what I said straight to the guys face .. and.. and ..and I smacked him. .. right in the FACE!"

Laughter erupted from somewhere in the bar. Tonight was busier then expected, packed with military officers and civilians alike, all laughing and yelling something over the noise.

"Hey, It's busier then I thought it would be," Havoc leaned over to say to the guys as they approached one of the bartenders to get started on the nights festivities. "We'd like a pitcher of your finest over at this table," he yelled over the noise. "First rounds on me guys."

They settled in to a table close to the bar, and with very clear view of the entrance. "I wonder when Hawkeye's going to show up?" Breda asked. "I wonder if she'll bring Hayate."

"Probably not, don't think they let mutts in this place," Roy stated, using his seat to his advantage to peer over at the entrance every time someone would enter.

"oh, right," Breda said, relief evident in his voice. "Now I can relax."

Havoc walked casually over, pitcher in his hand. "Here we go guys, cheers."

A few rounds later, Hawkeye had yet to show. The drink had worked it's way to Roy's mind, making him a little on edge, while the rest of the men had linked arms swaying back an forth to a drinking chant, yelling at the top of their lungs. Havoc's new girl had showed, though she seemed less interested in flirting with her new boyfriend then staring at Roy. Roy, completely oblivious to the girl, took another drink as the door to the bar opened. Roy's head shot up just in time to see Maria Ross enter the bar. A little crestfallen, he worked his way back down to his drink.

Maria sauntered over to the boys table and took a seat. Just then the bar door opened once more, revealing the gorgeous blond woman the colonel had been waiting for. She took one step in, while the colonel lifted his vision from the base of his glass to the bar floor, following the wood panels to a suave pair of 3 inch black stiletto heals. But the shoes weren't what caught his breath, those legs where unbelievable. Letting his eyes wander from her ankles up her calves to her knees, all the way to where her thighs were hidden beneath flowy black material. The black silk dress had to be the single sexiest thing he had ever seen a woman wear in his life. It was elegant yet mischievous, flowy, but seemed to hug her curves in just the right places, and when his eyes finally made it up to this woman's face, he nearly had a heart attack and died on that very floor.

This sexy, elegant woman was none other then his first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. All the plans he had so meticulously thought out to keep the boys on his team away from her had been shot to hell with one look at her tonight, he would need some heavy duty mace, a baseball bat and a military issue pistol to keep the all the men in the bar away from her tonight, and even then there were no guarantees.

When she realized he was starring she began to blush, this dress hadn't seen the light of day in a while, and the same could be said for certain areas of skin she was showing off. She looked down at the floor nervously and back up to the colonel who still seemed to be preoccupied with her legs, making her blush harder. At this point Maria yelled out her name, causing all the boys at the table to stare up at her at once. 'Maybe this dress wasn't a good idea,' she thought nervously. She waved a little hesitantly over at the table and thought it was about time she moved over there, she could definitely use a drink, and by the looks of the boys faces staring at her in this dress she doubted she would have to pay for one all night long.

Riza sat down next to Roy and Maria as Roy sputtered something like, "I'm going to get the next round" as he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the bar. Riza looked in the direction Roy ran off in, shrugged her shoulders and listened to Havoc drone on about his new girlfriend who seemed more interested in the direction the colonel ran off in then her supposed boyfriend sitting right next to her.

In the men's lavatory Roy had just finished splashing cold water on his face for the third time and began looking into the mirror at his beat red face. 'I was starring, rather openly at her. Gawking would be the correct term, slack jawed and mouth open, and she had to of noticed, how could she not. I was checking her out, bottom to top. I am so dead, the minute I walk out that door I am going to be hit with flying bullets, shot with pinpoint accuracy in certain vital locations, I am sure of it. That was ... if she had found a place to keep guns under that dress, where would she have strapped them?'

Roy splashed himself again. 'This is not good,' he thought to himself.

"Roy seems to be talking his sweet time, why don't I go see what's taking him?" Riza said suddenly before she got up and made her way over to the bar. Roy was taking a while, but more desperately, she wanted a drink. As she walked over to the bar, a middle-aged man approached her from behind, grabbed her hips and said "Hey, baby can I buy you a drink?"

In that exact moment, Roy had walked out of the bathroom, looked over at the bar and caught a sight that made him go red, in a way unlike before. He marched over to the bar caught hold of Riza and said rather boisterously, "Hey sweetie, sorry I took so long, this place is packed. Let's go get that drink," walking away from the other man. Riza looked questioningly at him as he led her by placing one of his hands at the small of her back, and the other holding her arm at the elbow. Using this chance, he used his outstretched fingers to feel the fabric of her dress covering her lower back, hoping that she wouldn't catch him in the act he shifted slightly closer to her, blaming it on the crowd huddled near the bar hoping to be the next in line.

He leaned over her shoulder slightly and whispered in her ear, "you looked like you needed help."

"I could have handled it on my own, sir."

"I know you could have Riza, but tonight you shouldn't have to."

With that she looked over her shoulder at him, their faced merely inches apart.

"Hey guys, what's taking so long?" Breda said.

Coughing slightly and shifting away from Riza, Roy said," Long line, can't get anywhere near the bar."

"Oh yeah, well I've got it, it's my turn anyway, you guys go sit back down at the table."

Moving away from the bar Roy's hand returned to its position at the small of her back, shifting her along to their seats beside one another. Breda returned with the pitcher, placed it down in front of them and the drinking commenced.

* * *

A few hours, many more pitchers of beer, and a completely trashed military unit later, it was time to call it a night. Swaggering out the door, Maria, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Fuery, Roy and Riza all made there way out to the front of the bar saying their goodbyes to everyone.

"Well… it looks like we didn't make it to the other place.. but OH WELL.. there's always tomorrow guys!" Havoc yelled, which earned a groan from the rest of the group.

"There is no WAY I'm going out again tomorrow night," Roy said swinging from side to side. "I'll still be seeping this off tomorrow night!" Tripping on his own feet Roy fell to the ground.

Havoc and the others started moving west down the sidewalk to the military barracks leaving Riza and Roy to walk east towards their respective homes. "See ya Monday guys." Havoc screamed waving frantically in their direction. Picking himself off the ground, Roy waved frantically right back at him yelling, "You better show up Monday Havoc!" and with that they were out of sight, leaving him and Riza to make the walk home solely in each other's company.

The walk was quiet; a soft glow from the streetlights lighting their path towards Riza's house. Riza tripped on her own feet a few times, so Roy slid his arm around her shoulders to steady them both.

"you looked … cold," Roy studdered to Riza, not exactly sure himself why his arm automatically found its way around her.

"I..um…was .. cold, that is. Thanks, Roy," Riza stammered out, a blush evident on her face. She had no idea that his arms round her would feel this good. Truth be told her mind hadn't been dwelling on the cold for the entire walk, but walking side by side with his arms lingering around her was too good to pass up.

"No problem Riza." Roy tilted his head towards her inch by inch, pulling her a little closer to himself, all the while thinking about how natural it felt to have her in his arms.

As they approached her building Riza reached into her clutch purse to pull out her key, both of them making the way up her steps. She put the key in the door, turning it slowly until she herd the satisfying click implying that her door was now unlocked.

"Thanks for walking me home Roy, I had fun tonight," she said looking straight into his eyes. His hands had somehow managed to move their way down from her shoulders to rest on her hips. He was looking at her, peering straight into her eyes. She didn't know what to say, but lucky for her he didn't give her the chance to say much at all. With a swift movement forward Roy had captured her lips with his own, his hands pulling her body closer to him. His lips were giving her sweet butterfly kisses while one of his hands was slowing climbing up her back to make its way into her long flowing hair. At this point Riza's mind way going wild, she couldn't remember a time in her life when she felt this good.

Responding to his actions she brought her hand up to his face, pulling him closer and inviting him to deepen the kiss. Roy was taken a little back, surprised that she was responding so enthusiastically, truth be told he thought he would already be lying dead in the street for touching Hawkeye this way, but he was not altogether disappointed by this response.

Shifting his feet Roy tried to pull himself even closer to her, which only resulted in Riza's back hitting the door. She gasped in surprise at the sudden coolness touching her exposed back, while Roy took this opening to his advantage. He slid his tongue into her mouth, feeling her own, while his hand that was tangled in her hair moved to cup her face.

Placing a few more butterfly kisses on her lips, Roy pulled his head back slowly, resting his forehead on hers and taking a deep breath. A smile was forming on Roy's face, not one of those smirks that had been seem earlier on in the day, but a real, full-on smile. Looking into Riza's eyes he tried to speak.

"Riza … I …um .. I'm."

"I guess that means it's time to call it a night," she interrupted him, smiling right back. They both knew nothing needed to be said. Turning the door handle she made her way into the house, eyes still gazing over at him. "I'll see you Monday," and with that Roy took one more step forward, while Riza leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He moved away, making his way down her flight of stairs onto the sidewalk below.

"Goodnight, Riza," he said with a small wave of his hand, then stuffing them back in his pockets he waited for her door to fully close, leaving him alone on the street. He started on the short walk home, huge smile gracing his face. 'Monday it is.'

Riza shut her door, closing her eyes and placing her back on the cold frame. She brought her hand slow up to touch her lips, she still couldn't believe it. A barking noise was heard approaching, so she kicked off her shoes and slid down the door to meet his awaiting gaze. She placed her hand atop his head, stroking the fur back gently.

".. and to think Hayate, this all started because Roy fell this morning," she said to her ever loving canine companion. Realizing that was exactly what **she** had done that very night.

* * *

AN - *cough*... well, no idea where that came from. Just opened word last night at about 1am and started typing with no intention of a story, but it kinda just happened. Sweet deal!

You know the drill, if you loved it, tell me so! I LOVE hearing from you. If you didn't, that's okay too, I still love hearing from you.  Reviews are love!


End file.
